Moonlight Sonata
by Native
Summary: Un monde parallèle, avec garous, magie, complots, et quelques jeunes et moins jeunes gens qui tâchent de s'en sortir dans tout ce bazar.
1. Howling

**Titre :** Moonlight Sonata – Howling

**Auteur :** Native

**Genre :** AU, fantastique, chapitres courts, pas forcément directement liés ou en ordre chronologique.

**Rating :** K pour le moment, susceptible de grimper plus tard.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**MOONLIGHT SONATA**

**HOWLING**

**

* * *

**

C'est tous les matins la même chose. Il trouve l'odeur envoûtante, bien qu'elle soit fraîche et puissante à la fois. Son plaisir coupable, c'est d'aller se balader en solitaire dans les hautes herbes juste avant que les premières lueurs de l'aube commencent à pointer à l'horizon. Il fait encore nuit, mais bientôt, la lumière se répandra peu à peu sur les terres, et lui ira se rouler en boule dans sa tanière, seul, comme toujours.

Aujourd'hui devait cependant être un peu différent. Il les sent bien avant qu'ils ne soient sur lui, leur odeur portée par le vent dans sa direction. Peut-être ignorent-ils simplement que ce territoire est sien, à moins qu'ils ne s'en moquent, ou qu'ils ne sachent pas lire les signes.

Le loup-garou en a déjà croisé, des transformés, des estropiés de la vie qui viennent tout juste de prendre contact avec leur nature animale, ne sachant que faire. Une fois ou deux, il a même eu la chance de faire connaissance avec quelques-uns de ceux que l'on appelle des Revenants, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Leur sang, il a bien longtemps, se mêlait à ceux des créatures comme lui, mais il a fini par être si dilué qu'ils perdirent tous leurs pouvoirs.

Parfois, cependant, naît une personne dont le sang semble être resté intact malgré le temps et les générations passées. Soupir. Leur odeur a changé, elle fait plus humaine, à présent… peut-être voyagent-ils ainsi de jour, ne prenant leur autre forme que la nuit. Bah, pourquoi pas, après tout.

Le vent souffle toujours vers lui, et en tant qu'êtres sur deux pattes ils sont encore moins à même de le repérer, mais quelque chose, probablement cette curiosité qui lui a valu tant d'ennuis quand il était plus jeune, le pousse à trottiner à leur rencontre, puis à courir. Ah ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas ébattu ainsi, à la lueur du jour !

Distrait par les sensations, il déboule à quelques mètres d'eux sans vraiment leur prêter attention, avant d'opérer une étrange acrobatie et de se retrouver face à ses visiteurs. Il est tendu, prêt à se défendre si besoin est, mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir l'attaquer : au lieu de cela, les sept jeunes gens en face de lui semblent simplement estomaqués – qui ne le serait pas, de voir un « loup » de cette taille arriver comme une balle devant eux, avant de les toiser en silence ?

Après quelques instants qui semblent s'éterniser, un long grondement commence à monter de la gorge de l'animal, et de faire de plus en plus franchement son chemin. L'étrange hurlement se mue bientôt en rire, alors que la bête prend petit à petit forme humaine, dévoilant ainsi un long corps noueux de muscles, couturé de cicatrices, pourvus de nombreux tatouages, et d'impressionnants cheveux longs très ébouriffés. Le regard de l'homme, bleu profond, tranchant comme une lame, semble moqueur, une impression confirmée par le demi-sourire qu'il arbore.

« Si vous voyiez vos têtes, vous auriez envie de rire aussi… » Fait-il, sur un ton presque badin, d'une voix très grave, profonde, qui sonne un peu comme un torrent dans le lointain.


	2. Howling 2

**Titre :** Moonlight Sonata – Howling (2)

**Auteur :** Native

**Genre :** AU, fantastique, chapitres courts, pas forcément directement liés ou en ordre chronologique.

**Rating :** K pour le moment, susceptible de grimper plus tard.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**MOONLIGHT SONATA**

**HOWLING (2)**

**

* * *

**

Il se souvient de ses cheveux noirs aux reflets étranges, de sa peau pâle et de ses grands yeux bleus, de sa naïveté qui aurait pu être touchante si elle n'était pas soldat, de sa gentillesse et de la manière dont elle avait fini par embrasser sa cause. Le loup en lui était encore bien jeune à cette époque, mais plus déjà plus vieux que ceux des membres du petit groupe qui l'observaient, surpris et d'autant plus méfiants après sa transformation.

Trois femmes – trois filles, en réalité, à peine des adolescentes – les accompagnent, et l'une d'entre elles ressemble étrangement à la personne qu'il a laissé derrière lui bien des années auparavant, peut-être trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence ce serait là un sacré pied de nez du destin, mais il y est habitué, sa vie n'ayant quasiment été faite que de ça.

Après être resté un long moment à la fixer, tout occupé qu'il était à faire l'inventaire des ressemblances et différences vis-à-vis de son souvenir, le loup passe enfin aux six autres personnes présentes.

Il est frappé par l'apparente disparité de leurs origines, et leur jeunesse aussi. Leurs postures laissent entendre qu'ils ne se connaissent pas si bien que ça, mais qu'ils se font un minimum confiance – plus qu'à l'homme qui se tient devant eux, en tout cas. Un nouveau rire s'échappe de sa gorge, un peu éraillé, et il prend à nouveau la parole :

« Des nouveau-nés, tous ! » Dit-il, à la fois amusé et moqueur, mais au fond de ses yeux une étincelle sombre passe, inquiétante, qu'au moins une des sept personnes sent. Son instinct, pense l'adulte, est un peu plus développé que celui des autres, peut-être ? Ou bien n'est-ce que de la chance ? Il l'observe un peu plus attentivement, du coin de l'œil pour ne pas trop le leur faire sentir, et sourit bientôt franchement.

« Alors, les enfants, on ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas vous aventurer sur un territoire qui n'est pas le vôtre ? » Reprend-il, espérant que l'un d'eux prenne enfin la parole maintenant qu'il leur a montré qu'il ne les attaquerait pas… pour le moment, du moins.

Les jeunes gens, en face, semblent hésiter. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment, pendant lequel il les détaille tour à tour, sans vergogne ni paraître gêné par le fait que _lui_ les gêne, que l'un d'entre eux prend enfin la parole, étrangement pas celui auquel il s'attendait, d'ailleurs.

« Laissez-nous passer. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. » Fait l'un des adolescents. Sa voix est un peu grave, son ton ferme, mais la manière dont ses yeux semblent avoir un peu de mal à se fixer sur lui n'échappe pas à son interlocuteur, qui tique avant de laisser échapper un nouveau rire, un peu guttural, plus animal.

« _Vous_ ne _me_ voulez aucun mal ? » Répète-t-il, comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'on lui ait racontée depuis une éternité, et c'est probablement le cas. Il reprend la parole quelques instants plus tard, après s'être délecté des expressions de peur qui ont traversé leurs visages de manière plus ou moins fugitive.

« J'espère que vous saurez pardonner mon cabotinage ; ce n'est pas souvent que je croise des semblables. Cette vallée est mon territoire, et mon nom est Duo. Si vous me le permettez, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'aux limites de mes terres. » Dit le loup plus âgé, avec un sourire sincère... et un ton qui n'admet pas de réplique.


End file.
